


Wager

by KingJackson



Category: GOT7
Genre: (that's my new favorite tag), Fluff, JJP are their best men, M/M, implied markson versatility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9247301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingJackson/pseuds/KingJackson
Summary: Jackson and Mark make a bet to see who will cry first at their wedding.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A little change of pace here from a prompt I chose to fill over at [7fics](http://7fics.tumblr.com)! 
> 
>  
> 
> _super mushy fluffy markson. they make a bet on who cries first at their wedding._

“There’s absolutely no way it would be me!”

Mark was shocked at Jackson’s accusation, both of them lounging across their king sized bed, a movie playing softly in the background as Mark placed his notepad next to him. Per Jackson’s suggestion, they were working on their vows for their impending nuptials, both spread out far enough so neither could accuse the other of peeking.

“That’s what you think,” Jackson giggled, moving from lying on his stomach to a cross-legged position. “But as soon as you see the double doors open and me standing there like an angel, you’ll find it hard to keep those tears back.”

“Give me a break,” Mark shook his head, laughing at the idea that he would be the one to crack. “If anyone cries first, it will be you. There’s no contest!”

“Are you saying I’m soft?” Jackson held his hand to his heart, acting as if Mark didn’t know every single detail about him, including where he would land on the emotional sensitivity scale.

“I’m saying that you have an established track record,” Mark explained, smiling as he leaned his head on his hand. “But if you really believe it would be me…”

Jackson didn’t miss the devilish smirk on his fiancé’s face, the ‘go ahead and try me’ personality trait that always drew him in working its magic again. If he went back on his word, Jackson would be labeled a liar (playfully, of course) and Mark would never let him live it down, so why not double down on his stance? Mark, on the other hand, felt like he had a better grip on reality than his partner, willing to test him to see how far he would take his outlandish claim, hoping his charms would fool Jackson into thinking he had it in the bag.

“Let’s make a bet,” the older suggested, flipping to a fresh page in his notebook away from his outline of his vows. “Whoever cries first at our wedding ceremony loses.”

“What counts as ‘crying?’” Jackson asked, his face a little more serious as he realized what he was about to agree to. Mark cackled, holding his stomach as his eyes scrunched up, grabbing his pen before starting to write.

“Any amount of tears shed,” he giggled, writing down an informal agreement on the page.

“Do the tears have to come out of our eyes to count?” Jackson asked, Mark giggling even more but knowing the blond was completely serious, nodding as he wrote more.

“Yes,” Mark grinned, outlining everything they discussed. “Tears must actually leave eyes to count.”

“Okay,” Jackson sighed, looking intimidated by the simple task of holding back his emotions. “What does the winner get?”

“Hmm…,” Mark thought to himself, thinking of all the rewards he would enjoy most, especially ones that would drive Jackson crazy. While it may have been anyone’s dream to ask anything of their significant other, it was harder for Mark as Jackson would already do anything he requested, going to the ends of the earth even when it wasn’t necessary to put a smile on Mark’s face. In fact, there was really only one thing Jackson ever seemed sensitive about giving into, and Mark figured it was the perfect opportunity to push Jackson even further into committing to the small wager, a mischievous grin tugging at his mouth.

“Whoever wins gets to top on our wedding night,” Mark suggested casually, watching as Jackson paled at the offer, visibly gulping down his pride. “Unless you are too scared to lose that chance…”

“No!” Jackson exclaimed, hands waving all around as if he was trying to distract the other from his visible fretting. “That’s fine, I’ll be fine!”

“Whatever you say,” Mark giggled, finishing up the handwritten contract by including their agreed-upon “prize,” leaving blank spaces for both him and Jackson to sign and accept. After jotting down his signature, Jackson ripped the pen from Mark’s hand, hesitating before scribbling his name down next, giggling and tossing the pen down once he finished. Swinging his legs off the edge of the bed, the blond stretched and let out a small yawn.

“Gonna shower before bed,” he smiled, leaning over to press a soft kiss to Mark’s lips. “Don’t miss me too much.”

Giggling and swatting Jackson’s ass playfully as he walked away and into their en suite, Mark sighed happily, leaning back against the headboard and reviewing the childish contract they had both accepted. Little playful moments were a signature of their entire relationship, Mark never feeling more comfortable than when he was with the other, laughing so hard he thought his stomach would burst, body convulsing with every giggle.

It was only then that he noticed how Jackson and signed his name, the awkward hesitation he tried to hide before writing suddenly making sense to Mark as he read the rushed pen strokes that made his heart flutter.

_Jackson Tuan <3 _

 

***

 

Mark had nearly forgotten about the bet until he was on his way to the church, traveling by car with his family. He hadn’t seen Jackson since they parted at the hotel the night before, noticing how hard the younger had already been trying to reel back his usual wide range of emotions, practicing his hardest to win it all. While it was somewhat about the prize for Mark, he mostly wanted to taste victory, knowing Jackson felt the same, his competitive nature rooted in his athletic past always flaring up when challenged. As his father parked the car, Mark received a one line text, grinning at his screen as he read it to himself.

_You’re going down._

And then, a moment later:

_Oh and I love you ;)_

 

Walking inside and to his own separate room to get ready, Mark began to change, his family helping where they could, making sure he didn’t miss a step. It all seemed to surreal that this was finally happening: he was about to stand at the altar and wait for Jackson, the person he loved most, the one he considered his soulmate, and they would leave together joined as one, brought together by love and complete loyalty. It was silly how quick he had fallen for Jackson, even though the younger would always say he fell first (and at a more rapid speed, of course), their two paths aligning like stars, guiding them to each other at the perfect time. Things hadn’t always been easy, but they made it work, communicating and staying open to each other because what they had was true but so rare, knowing it could vanish in an instant if they weren’t careful to nurture their growth together.

The weight of their relationship and the significance of the day began to wear on Mark, his father adjusting his tie and pocket square as Mark’s trembling fingers were no longer up to the task. Remembering his neatly folded page of vows, he slipped the small note into his pocket, his family assuring him three times that the ring was safe, letting Mark take a deep breath. If it wasn’t for the amount of nerves based on him wanting everything to go perfectly, he could see how one could slip into hysterics, thinking of all of the amazing events that brought him here, tears prickling behind his eyelids. Blinking them back, Mark swallowed, closing his eyes as he began to mumble comforting words to ease him into the ceremony.

The peace was only temporary as there was a panicked knock at the door, Mark’s mother answering it as Jaebum, his best man, rushed in, looking directly at Mark with an urgent look on his face.

“Mark! It’s Jackson!” He rushed out, hand quickly gripping Mark’s wrist. “It’s an emergency!”

“W-what?” Mark’s eyes went wide, an unsettling feeling rising to his chest as his head began to sift through the catalog of wedding day disasters he tried to hard to avoid remembering. “What’s the matter?”

“No time to explain!” Jaebum tugged Mark along, the groom-to-be shrugging in his family’s direction as the taller man dragged him hurriedly down a series of hallways, landing in front of a door marked with Jackson’s name, barging in without a second to waste. He finally let go of Mark’s wrist as he marched ahead leaving the panicked man to straighten himself out and take another calming breath before following, silently praying that everything was okay, feet picking up pace as he followed Jaebum through another doorway, hearing a slight murmur of sobs, Mark’s heart falling into his stomach. Jinyoung, Jackson’s best man, was suddenly at Jaebum’s side, whispering something into his ear that made him laugh quietly to himself, motioning to Mark to come over.

“He’s in the bathroom and he won’t come out,” Jinyoung explained, rubbing his left temple with his fingers. “I tried my best, but he won’t listen to me.”

“So, you called me?” Mark asked, Jinyoung nodding and showing him to the door.

“He’s going to be your problem for the rest of your life,” Jinyoung joked, a small smile on his face. “Might as well start now.”

Taking a moment before knocking gently, Mark waited for Jackson to say anything in response, forehead leaning against the door.

“Jackson,” he said simply, hoping it was enough to let him inside. “It’s me. Can I come in?”

One cleared throat and a series of sniffles later, Jackson finally replied, voice small from behind the door.

“I guess.”

Opening the door and taking a step inside so he could close it behind him, Mark finally got a good look at the other man, butt on the edge of the single chair in the small space, head resting in his hands. Mark didn’t know what was happening or why he wasn’t listening to what Jaebum nor Jinyoung were trying to do to help, but it was clear he was the one who had to clean up this mess before their guests were waiting for everything to start, sighing as he placed his hand on Jackson’s shoulder.

“Are you okay?” Mark asked gently, unsure of the response he would get from the simple question.

“N-no,” Jackson sighed, sniffling once again and lifting his head, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. “I’m not.”

“Talk to me,” Mark soothed, taking one of Jackson’s hands into his own, caressing it softly the way it always calmed him down in the past. “What’s the matter?”

Using his free hand, Jackson continued to wipe away whatever was left of the moisture around his eyes, sighing and composing himself before he could look in Mark’s direction. Once their eyes met, he let out another low sigh, bottom lip pouting out.

“You won,” he resigned, hanging his head in defeat. “You won the bet.”

“I did?” Mark asked, eyebrows raised at the easy confession Jackson offered. “But the wedding hasn’t even started…”

“You honestly believe I won’t cry again as soon as we’re up there if I’m a blubbering mess even thinking about it?” Jackson finally smiled, laughing to ease the mood. “Do you even know me at all?”

“Hey, I was trying to give you a chance to prove me wrong…,” Mark chuckled, reaching out to wipe a stray tear from Jackson’s cheek. “But I do love winning.”

“I know,” Jackson smiled a little brighter, taking a tissue from the box on the sink, clearing the rest of his tears away. “I’m sorry if I worried you.”

“It’s okay,” Mark smiled, hand resting on Jackson’s thigh in a habit of comfort. “I’m just happy you weren’t having second thoughts.”

“Me? Second thoughts?” Jackson was laughing at his usual volume at that point, assuring to their friends outside that everything was going to be okay. “You’re crazy!”

“Absolutely,” Mark giggled, pulling Jackson into a soft lip lock, hand wrapped around the back of his neck before pulling away gently. “But only for you.”


End file.
